There has been proposed a semiconductor light emitting device having a chip-size package structure in which a phosphor layer is provided on one side of a semiconductor layer including a light emitting layer, and a interconnect layer, external terminals, and a resin layer are provided on the other side thereof.
In a manufacturing process of the chip-size package structure, stress concentration on the semiconductor layer can be a problem.